ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 17 - Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!
Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out! is the 17th episode of the anime series. In his quest to learn about the commoner life-style, Tamaki leads the hosts on an outing to a shopping mall where a product exposition is underway. Tamaki drags Kyouya out of bed - a consummately dangerous act - but, in his excitement, promptly leaves the still-sleeping host on a mall bench. When he finally awakens, Kyouya meets Haruhi who is shopping on her own and a bit put off by running into the Shadow King, who is without his cellphone or his wallet. They spend time together and Haruhi learns not only about Kyouya's intense family life, but also that he is more like Tamaki than outward show suggests and that he, himself, denies. Meanwhile, the rest of the club enjoys simple pleasures. When everyone finally reunites, it's revealed that Tamaki has made a new canine friend; her name is Antoinette. Episode Summary The episode begins with a still-shot of Yoshio Ootori, his voice-over detailing the Ootori Group's leadership in the ealth field, going on to say that it would behoove Kyouya to remember that he must surpass his brothers if he is to win his father's approval. Scene skip to a close-up of Kyouya waking up while Tamaki's original invitation to start the Host Club is heard as voice-over. Confused at finding himself at a mall, Kyouya then recalls Tamaki and the boys barging into his bedroom earlier, carrying on about a commoners' expo. An exceptionally grouchy riser, due both to his low blood pressure and having only just fallen asleep at 5 a.m. (reason unknown), the boys brave Kyouya's wrath to dress him up and drag him to the Izumi Shopping Center where, in their excitement, they leave him behind, still asleep, on a mall bench. Hearing Haruhi's voice, Kyouya turns to find her there, shopping on her own. He considers her, then asks how much money she's carrying; he's hungry. Upon going into a fast-food shop, Haruhi sees a different side to the brunet, one very different from his charming host persona. Kyouya keeps Haruhi and everyone else at a distance, saying there's no necessity to keep up appearances in such a setting or with her. Haruhi wonders how Tamaki and he can be friends, considering how differently they relate to people. Kyouya deduces her thoughts and states that self-interest is what drives all the members of the Host Club, including Tamaki, as it ensures their futures. Kyouya decides to look around a bit before taking a taxi home; Haruhi accompanies him. As they walk, Haruhi inquires about Kyouya's family claiming that it's unfair for him to know so much about hers while she knows next to nothing about his. Flashback to Kyouya a year or so prior at an event at which his father is introducing his brothers and himself as the Ootori Legacy. Kyouya overhears a conversation between two guests stating that although Kyouya is the most handsome, he doesn't stand a chance at becoming the Ootori family patriarch. Scene skip back to the present with Kyouya complimenting his brothers and saying that the challenge of surpassing their accomplisments is something he enjoys; still, Haruhi wonders. A woman is heard gushing over a display of earthenware from the artist, Shoin Komatsu. From a distance, Kyouya hears the smarmy salespitch and is unsettled by it. He goes to the display and with a cursory glance, declares the items fakes, much to the salesperson's irritation. Kyouya then examines a piece more carefully, pointing out the discrepancies in color, finish and signature that would help to validate the item. He states that there should be a certificate of authenticity, but the seller says it's at home. Kyouya offers to call the Komatsu family directly to guarantee that the peddler isn't perpetuating fraud. Of course, he is and is hauled off. Having witnessed the entire event, Haruhi tells Kyouya that helping a stranger of no merit to him seems out of character, based on his previous statements. Kyouya informs her that he recognized the woman as the wife of a corporate executive because of a special ring she wears. At first, Haruhi buys it, then stops to think: Kyouya couldn't have seen the ring from where they stood when they first noticed the incident. Scene skip to the mall roof where Tamaki and the hosts are enjoying ice cream, riding the carousel and watching a Back-to-School show with none other than Renge as emcee, who rises on her rig with her trademark laugh. In "her" show, Dr. Namahage threatens the boys and girls in the audience which means calling upon the Ouran Host Club Rangers for help. Enter Host Club Host Black, prompting Mitsukuni to ask what happened to Kyo-chan, the first time any of them have thought about him since arriving. Scene skip to Kyouya and Haruhi sitting on the bench where Kyouya was first seen. She asks him his opinion about Tamaki's willingness to help people without personal gain; Kyouya claims ignorance. She then asks what Kyouya gets out of helping people, suggesting that it might not be tangible payback but something more abstract. She concludes that, in the end, he and Tamaki aren't so different after all. Kyouya says nothing, but recalls the many times Tamaki has asked for his help in assisting someone and he has gladly done so. A public announcement asks shoppers to look for a little lost boy named Kyouya Ootori whose guardian, Suou, is waiting at an information desk. Kyouya is livid but off they go to join the rest of the group. Once reunited, they find Tamaki playing with his new best friend, a Golden Retriever he names Antoinette. Kyouya asks Haruhi what exactly he has in common with the "moron." Haruhi then reveals that she knows Kyouya didn't help the mall patron out of self-interest because he couldn't have seen her "identifying" ring until after the incident was over, meaning that he helped a perfect stranger without tangible personal gain. She wonders aloud why Kyouya pretends to be a jerk when he's really a nice guy. The Shadow King is, once again, impressed with the keen insight of the female host. Gallery Wakingupkyo.jpg|Waking up the Low Blood Pressure Lord is risky business. Scarykyoya.jpg|"For your information, I was up until 5 a.m." Mallgroup.jpg|The Host Club excited among the commoners. Mass production.jpg|"Mass pro-duc-tion! Mass pro-duc-tion!" Namahagekyo.jpg|Namahage!Kyouya mtgatmall.png|An unexpected meeting. Kyoharulunch.jpg|The third Ootori son is clueless in the ways of commoners. tenfold.jpg|"Remember to get a receipt; Tamaki will pay you back ten-fold." Kyoatlunch.jpg|Lunch with Kyouya. kyosadmirers.jpg|A disgruntled Kyouya is "off his game." kyouya.jpg|Kyouya's affect as a host. kyosavestheday.jpg|A facade is uncovered. justiceserved.jpg|Justice is served. melonflavor.jpg|"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" Kyoharumall.jpg|Learning about one another. hey kiddos.jpg|"Hey kiddos." Rengetrapped.jpg|Drama Queen!Renge watchingtheshow.jpg|Disturbed and fascinated, simultaneously. twinfun.jpg|Enjoying simple pleasures. Tamaantoinette.jpg|Meet Antoinette. meettoni.jpg|A boy's best friend'' is'' his dog. Notable Quotes *(about Haruhi's comment) That's a very intriguing notion...in its own way. -''Kyouya'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia Category:Anime Episodes